Intangible
by crazyasmidnight
Summary: Emma Swan is a waitress at a local diner. Things are boring until a handsome man shows up, and turns her entire world around. Rated M for future smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a OUaT Fanfiction. Bear with me, because I haven't really jumped into the fanfic world in about 15 years. Rated M for future smut) Reviews are awesome! I'll try to update every few weeks at the least. Enjoy!**

 _Two more hours…_

Those words kept running through her mind. She hated working Fridays. Sure, the tips were pretty good, but by the end of the day, she wanted nothing more than to throw herself on the couch and remain dead to the world for the rest of the night. Her feet were starting to feel like she ran a marathon. The Diner was quite busy this weekend, as there was a highly anticipated football game in town. Two hours couldn't go by fast enough. It seemed like forty.

"How is everything sir?" she stopped at one of the tables. "Another drink?" She couldn't help but stare at the man. Tall, dark, and handsome. Almost as if he came straight from one of those romance novels with the perfect looking man on the cover, just to make you want to buy it for the eye candy.

"That depends…" the man spoke, glaring to the side of her tray to catch her nametag. "If I say yes, does that mean you'll come back? Emma, is it?"

She laughed, trying to avoid the awkward feeling between what he just asked, the captivation of his eyes, and the amazing English accent that just came out of his mouth. "I'll bring your drink." She smiled, walking back to the counter.

She could feel herself blushing. "Cat got your tongue, there?" Ruby laughed. "At least this one is pretty hot, Emma. We usually get the washed up bums that haven't bathed in a year, trying to get that free cup of coffee."

She smiled, knowing that Ruby was exactly right. Ruby was just far more… acceptant of anyone's advances. Emma was too stand-offish. Shy wasn't really the word, more like… unwilling to accept that there were any truly decent people out there. Yeah, that was it. Emma Swan, summed up in one sentence. Burned once, but never again. "He's attractive. I'll give him that. But he's wearing more eyeliner than I do!" She smirked as she poured the Coke. She made her way back to the table, attempting to keep a straight face. "There you are. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Aye." the man replied. "A box for this delightful burger that I can't seem to finish. Oh, and how about your phone number?"

"I can get a box for you." She chuckled, and smiled. How the hell do you even respond to that? He was definitely direct, no question about it. "Give me a moment." she said, walking away.

Ruby glared up as she was washing the dishes. "Well, then." She smirked. "Just a box. And your number. Not too much to ask, right?"

Emma blushed. "I don't even know what to say to this guy! You know I can't do that!" She grabbed a to-go container, the four drinks for the next table, and started to turn around. "What would you do? Or shouldn't I even ask?"

"If that man wanted to get naked, I sure as hell wouldn't turn him away, if that's what you're asking!" Ruby laughed. "But then again, you and I are two entirely different people!"

"Sorry that I asked!" she laughed back, as she proceeded to the table. Things were great until a pair of children came running past, knocking her to the ground, along with the tray. The man at the table came running before she could even attempt to get back up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, hurriedly extending his arm to help her up.

"I'm fine, it's just soda…" she gave an embarrassed smile, while standing back on her feet. "But thank you. I appreciate it. Let me go get another box for you."

"You know, if you were going to fall that hard, I wish you'd have just fallen for me." He said with a grin. "I'm Killian, by the way. And don't worry about the box. I was more interested in the other half of my request, anyway." He smirked.

After turning eight shades of red, she managed to regain enough composure to spit out something somewhat professional. "Are you sure? About your food. I don't doubt you on the other, trust me." She laughed. "But unfortunately, I can't. This place has a strict policy on fraternizing with the customers. I need my job. But I'm flattered."

"Oh, I see. So much for the corny pick up line, I guess I failed. Not a problem, though. I won't be back. If I leave and never return, that means I'm no longer a customer. So, if I give you this, it's in your court. It was a pleasure to meet you, Emma. You have an absolutely lovely night!" He said, smirking, while sliding a paper with his number in her hand along with a $20 tip. She stood, dumbfounded.

"You have a good night, sir. Thank you." She spat out, unsure if it was the right reply or what to think. She made her way back to the kitchen, dripping wet with soda. She put the note and the cash in her pocket.

"Emma, you have an hour. Just go home. You look like a drowned rat!" Ruby yelled. "I'll take your tables. I'll leave your tips in an envelope in the drawer."

"Are you sure?" She asked with question in her voice. "It's busy in here. I feel bad giving you double duty."

"Emma, go! Maybe your lover boy is waiting in the parking lot. You could ask to borrow his eyeliner… yours is kind of smudged from the spill…" Ruby laughed. "Get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma gave Ruby a playful nudge as she grabbed her purse. "Shut up!" she said with a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for this!"

"I've got your back, darlin'" Ruby smiled. "Good night!"

Emma sat in the car, and turned the key in the ignition. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the note. She pondered calling the number, on the entire drive home. This was just totally out of character for her. She figured a shower would knock some sense into her. Apparently not. She wrapped her hair in a towel, and reached for the phone. Without hesitation, she dialed the number left on the note, stunning herself. Dialing was the easy part, then she was left completely speechless.

 _Killian Jones, how can I help you?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this took longer than expected. I had about half of this typed, and my computer gave me the blue screen of death, so I lost everything and had to start fresh. Reviews are welcome, good and bad. Thanks for following! More to come soon!**

Dead silence filled both ends of the line. "Hello?" The male voice answered again, as Emma sat dumbfounded.

"Hi." She muttered, sheepishly. Dialing the number wasn't half as awkward as this was. She began to regret even attempting to call.

"Hi? That's what I get? Who are you, and how did you get this number?" He asked, growing seemingly frustrated.

"Well, some man left it with a $20 tip for me?" she replied with a slight chuckle, unsure of what the response would be.

"Emma! Aye, I knew that you'd call!" He suddenly sounded chipper. "It was just a matter of time."

"And what makes you so certain of that?" Emma asked, as complete sarcasm suddenly took over her tone.

"Because I knew you couldn't handle the thought of never seeing my devilishly handsome face ever again. It wasn't that hard to figure out." He replied with a grin in his voice.

"Tell me something. Why is your arrogance so appealing?" She laughed back, before realizing the words that just came out of her mouth. "Uh, I mean…"

He cut her off. "No need to take back words, love. I can't explain my amazing charm. It's just a natural born talent, the envy of many."

If it was possible to blush through the phone, she'd be guilty as charged. For some reason, the more his ego emerged, she more appealing she found this man. Not really a trait that a normal woman would gravitate toward. "Well, Sir... I am heading to get coffee. Preferably with a quadruple shot of espresso or something, because today wasn't an easy day. I figured I'd be nice and extend the offer of meeting up at the Pit Stop to chat… which isn't my style, but neither was actually dialing this number, so what the hell…" She spit out at an extremely fast speed, nerves were overwhelming her. She threw her head back against the wall.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't give straight answers. I like to have that element of surprise as to whether or not I'm actually going to show up at any given time or place." He snarked back. "So you'll just have to wait and see. Maybe you'll see me again, or maybe tonight was a one-time show."

"That's fine. You go right ahead with all of your mysterious nonsense. I'm going for coffee. Either way, it was nice to meet you, Killian. Thank you for the tip." She said, hanging up the phone. God, he was arrogant. Why this was attractive in the least, that was beyond her grasp. Arrogant. Yet gorgeous. She could keep going on with these ridiculous thoughts in her head. Fact was, she was falling asleep. She grabbed her keys, and hurried to the car. No time for games, it is what it is.

-  
"…with a double shot of espresso." She said as she completed her order at the counter. She patiently waited for her coffee, and went to her usual table outside on the patio. She sat with her book, just enjoying the peace and quiet. This place was her escape.

"Sitting here alone? Is that your style?" a voice called from behind. She looked up to see the tall, dark man standing near the door to the café.

"Nearly every night." She smiled. "I see you decided to show up."

"You didn't leave me with much of a choice. You hung the phone up before I could say another word!" He laughed. "Is this seat taken?"

"It is now. That is, if you're planning to use it." She felt her face starting to flush. She didn't usually do this witty nonsense. She didn't do nonsense at all. Especially with some person she didn't even know.

"So, Emma…" he started as he sat down. "What should I order from this place?"

"I'm a latte kind of person, but that's totally your call." She laughed. "You'll have to go up and order, though. They're not as awesome as me, with being at your beckon call."

"Fair enough. I'll be back, don't let anyone take my seat." He smirked, as he got up to go inside to the counter. She couldn't help but stare. The way he spoke, the way he walked… it was all just flawless. Oh, and that damn leather jacket. It was hot out for Pete's sake… he was obviously wearing that just to watch her squirm. …and it was working. Damn this man. Damn it all.

"I don't know what the bloody hell I'm drinking, but I'm back." He gave a good laugh. "So where shall we begin?"

"I'll start. I've had a question burning at me all night." She began.

He broke a smirk. "Ladies first."

"Alright. My question to you is… why? Why me? What was it that drew you to… me?" She blushed a little, shocked that it even came out of her mouth so effortlessly.

"So, you want the truth, or some washed up story to make this sound good?" he laughed. Emma could tell she took him off guard.

"The truth would be lovely." She smiled.

"Alright. To be honest, when I came into the Diner earlier, and you came to take my order, I found you attractive. I never meant for it to go anywhere outside of a little innocent flirting and getting your feathers all up in a bunch. I clearly succeeded." He smirked. "I planned to finish my food, tip you a decent amount for putting up with my shit, and be on my way. I was going to come back another time."

"So what changed that?" she asked.

"It was when those brats ran into you." He said as he took a drink.

"So my clumsiness is what made me appealing?" She laughed. None of this was what she expected to hear. She felt a sigh of relief that it didn't sound like the typical _Well, you looked like a good piece of ass for the night_ comment. She was so glad she didn't work the overnight shifts anymore. Drunk people were not her thing.

"No. I responded without second thought, trying to help you up… and you didn't even shudder at this." He said, raising his left arm, which was amputated from the wrist down.

"Why would I? Clearly, there's some sort of story there, which is none of my business. But whatever happened, it's part of what makes you who you are. There's nothing wrong with that."

"And that right there, love. That's the reason why." He smiled. "If only this world had more people like you."

"I guess I just try to see people differently. I believe that society in a nutshell is horrible. That's exactly why I'm not a people person." She smiled as she drank her latte. "It's sad to feel that way, but it is what it is."

"For not being a people person, you put on quite the act when you're at work." He laughed.

"It's all a façade. Don't be fooled." She returned the laughter.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one with a façade around here" He said. "Seriously, the person you met at the Diner? Completely not the real me."

"How so?" She questioned. He suddenly had her attention. She wasn't sure what part she was missing.

"I have probably the lowest self-esteem of anyone you'll ever meet. The ego? It isn't really there. I think absolutely nothing of myself. I don't have friends. Everyone judges me by what they see. I avoid socializing, really. I keep to myself, and occasionally go out like I did today, just for the fresh air." He answered.

"I guess I would feel the same way too." She started, but wasn't really able to respond. She didn't know what to say.

"This has always been the way it is. When people look at me, their eyes are drawn to my arm. Never my face. That's why I…" he began, but she interrupted him.

"That's why you wear the eyeliner." She finished, smiling.

"It is. People may look at me a little strange for it, but at least they're looking me in the eye."

"Oddly, it's amazingly attractive on you, and I really can't explain why." She laughed. "But I am really, really glad that you came into the Diner, and that I got up the nerve to call you tonight."

"I am too." He smiled. "We should do this again when there's more time to actually talk. They're kicking us out in 5 minutes."

She nodded. "I'm off at 6:00 tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a plan to me… shall we meet here at 6:30?" He said with a smile.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it." She said softly. "Thank you again. I've enjoyed your company."

"Likewise, Emma. I'll see you tomorrow." He stood to slide his chair in. "Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dare to." She answered, as he walked away. She still couldn't stop staring at this man. She still thought he was still flawless, regardless of his imperfections. _That doesn't even make any sense. Get a grip, Emma._ She left out a huge sigh as she pushed in her chair and made her way to the car. It had been 8 years since she even spoke to a man like this, and she knew the questions were coming tomorrow night since tonight was all about him. She tried to prepare herself, but it was almost worth the self-inflicted battle with her memories. She just had to accept that her biggest mistake was long gone, and move on. The car door slammed, and she shifted into drive.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, did you call your stalker last night?" Ruby said with a smirk.

"He's not a stalker, you ass. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Emma snapped back, with a half-mean tone. A part of her was dying inside for this guy that she barely knew. She knew he didn't want pity, and she wouldn't exactly call what she was feeling exactly _that_ – more like sorrow. Sorrow for someone who seriously felt that no one could ever accept him for what he was. She lived a pretty awkward life for the past 32 years, and felt all of the emotions of being unloved, unwanted, rejected… but never _this_. No one deserved that.

"Easy there, tiger. Did I spark something?" She laughed. "No need to get defensive with me. I told you he was hot!" Ruby never took a damn thing seriously.

"Did you ever stop to even consider there might be more to someone than what they look like?" Emma rolled her eyes in disgust. "Seriously, Ruby. Come on."

"I never let it get that far, girl. That involves commitment. I don't do commitment." Ruby yelled as she walked with a full tray to the dining room. "You live, and you learn!"

Emma sighed under her breath. _That girl is impossible. Honestly._ She had lived, and learned the hard way… which was exactly why she never let anyone in. This day was dragging terribly, and the next ten minutes couldn't go by fast enough. All she wanted to do was finish this damn side work, and get out of there for the weekend.

"Five minutes, and I'm out of here. I've had enough of this week already." Emma said, slinging the last bin of wrapped silverware up on the shelf.

"I get to work all weekend! Lucky me!" Ruby squealed. "Oh, and just so you know… you don't whisper well. I'm not impossible. I've actually been told I'm quite easy!"

"You said it, not me." Emma smirked, with an eye roll. "I'm going to go punch out."

"Hot date tonight? You seem a little eager to escape this place tonight!" Ruby pryed. Emma knew she wasn't going to stop until she spilled something, at least. She was one of the most persistent people she had ever known.

"The only thing hot about it is the coffee, dear. It's not a date. Let it go." She insisted, grabbing her purse from the locker. "I'll see you on Monday."

"I expect details. Just so you know that." She smiled, her voice fading as Emma walked away. "Enjoy your weekend. Be careful! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That leaves a lot to choose from!" Emma screamed back, shaking her head as the door closed behind her. She started the car and headed home for a quick shower.

-

She turned the car off in a hurry, and walked fairly quickly to the café, realizing she was a few minutes late. She looked everywhere, but there was no sign of him. She wanted to punch the voice in her head, just as much as she wanted to punch herself. _You're the fool that let yourself get sucked into this shit again. Shame on you._

"Emma?" she heard that amazing accent calling from behind. "Sorry I'm late, love. Traffic wasn't being friendly to me." He said, smiling.

"I was a little late myself. I figured you left when I wasn't here." She smiled back, as she got that same feeling in the pit of her stomach as she had the day before. She smirked. "Not that I'd have recognized you anyway. I didn't take you for a jeans and t-shirt type. I was looking for a leather jacket, you know… in the middle of Summer."

"I told you, façade!" He laughed back.

"That, and you have no makeup on…" She gave a puzzled look.

"No need for it. For the first time in over a decade, I didn't feel the need to wear it. You look into my eyes without a distraction." He smiled. Oh, that damn smile. All she could do was return it. The warm, fuzzy feeling that she always read about in her nonsense romance novels was actually happening, she just wasn't sure how to respond to it. "Well, you're a woman. Do you have any idea what a struggle it is to put on that damn eyeliner every single day, with only one hand? It's bloody torment!" he laughed, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Glad to provide you with a vacation, then, I suppose." She smiled back nervously. She followed him to the only empty table, tucked back in the corner of the patio, as he pulled out the chair for her.

"So, tell me about you this time." She quivered as she heard him ask. She dreaded all day that this would happen.

"There isn't much to tell. I'm fairly boring." She began.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" he smirked. "I feel certain that you're far from boring, love."

"Alright, fine." She gave a big sigh. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm not good at talking about myself."

"No worries. I'm not here to judge."

"So, my name is Emma, as you know. I've lived here all my life. I've worked at the Diner since I was 18, so it's pretty much been my life. I need coffee. Spiked with a load of alcohol or something in order for me to do this. I don't like others to sit through the story of my not so perfect life. Doesn't really make the day go the way it should. I don't want to bore you. I…" she began to ramble.

"Emma. Stop." He smiled. "You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to. I don't need an autobiography. It's alright."  
"I got out of a really bad relationship eight years ago." She started to explain. "It's just weird for me to talk about. Ruby is the only one who even knows the half of it. I've just kept it that way."

"I understand. We can talk about something else." He was really starting to feel guilty for even insinuating that she tell him anything about herself that was this personal. "How was work today?"

"It's okay…" Emma swallowed. "We don't need to change the subject. I have to come out of my shell sometime, so I might as well suck it up." She took a deep breath. "So, I was convinced this guy was 'the one' for me. That I was going to marry him, and have the white picket fence and the happy-ever-after that every girl dreams about. Looking back, it was far from being anything close to that fairytale shit, and I don't know why I continuously lied to myself about it. I just wanted perfect, and who can define what 'perfect' is, except yourself?"

"I think we've all been there with some situation, at some point. It happens to the best of us."

"The best of us. Until the ever-so-dreamy Romeo comes home with another girl, and thinks you won't find out. When I confronted him about it, he snapped. He was always somewhat verbally abusive to me, but I just brushed it off. When I packed my bags to leave, he hit me. That was the first time he ever did that. He had me beaten so badly by the end of the argument that I couldn't even pick myself up off of the floor. I couldn't get to a phone, nothing. Ruby knew I was going to confront him, and when she didn't get an answer from my cell phone, thankfully she came over and found me after a few hours. When I got to the hospital, I had three broken ribs, among other things. That was the end for me, but I didn't have the opportunity to leave. He had packed his things from the apartment, and left a note saying that he and his new trash were moving to California. I still think it was just to avoid the restraining order, which I filed for anyway."

He suddenly understood why this all bothered her so much, and he struggled to find words to even reply with. This woman had been through Hell, just as he had. Just in a different light. "No one should have to go through any of that. Ever. I don't even know…"

"It's fine." She interrupted. "Just please don't throw pity at me. I hate it just as much as I feel sure you do. I know how it works. My birth mother gave me up for adoption when I was born. I was in and out of the system until I was 18. No one wanted a damn thing to do with me, so I learned to do it all on my own. I guess I was pretty stupid to think that someone wanted to deal with me, even in a relationship like that. You live, and you learn."

"It shouldn't be like that, and you shouldn't have to feel that way. That's certainly not true about you." He left out a vague smile. "I hate that this happened to you. It's so unfair."

"Fair or not, it made me who I am. That's all I can ask to get out of it." She gave a grin. "I'm sorry to talk your ear off. I told you I was a bore. I've never told anyone about that. Ever."

"Well, I'm glad you told me. Your secret stays here, I promise you that. I have my own personal Hell too, I get it." He started. "I'll tell you this, and I've never shared this either."

"Please don't feel obliged just because I started rambling. Please." She pleaded. She felt terrible enough for making him listen to her sob story, she couldn't imagine giving someone the pressure to do the same.

"Not at all, love. No worries." He gave that dashing smile again. "But we all have a past. It's just a matter of how we choose to deal with it that matters in the end."

"I'm all ears." She smiled back. "The floor is yours."

"Well, we have more in common than you think. I was adopted, by a family where I was their only child. My mother was an angel. I can still see her long blonde hair when I lay down to sleep every night. The way she would tuck me in, and tell me that everything would be alright. She was just… amazing. My father was a nasty, alcoholic bastard. There's no other way to put it. He never raised a hand to me, but he would beat the living hell out of my mother. All the time. She never stood up to him, out of fear that he would take it out on me. But one night, he was taking it too far. He came home from the bar, and he was more intoxicated than I had ever seen him. I typically would just hide in my room. When I came downstairs, to get something from the kitchen, he was on top of my mother and he was striking her so hard that she had blood running down her face. I had seen enough, and with all of my ten year old might, I jumped on his back. He flung me off, right into the coffee table. When I looked up, I saw a knife on the table. I grabbed for it, and he saw me. She kept telling me to just run, but it was too late for that. He told me to put the knife in my hand, and I did. I actually wanted to stab him, and the thought of it now just makes me wince. He grabbed me by my left arm, and dragged me through the kitchen, and out the back door. He dragged me down the two flights of porch steps, and over behind our garage. He asked me if I had it in me to kill him. I froze. I couldn't do anything. I was just a scared kid, and he knew it. He hit me, then slammed my head off of the side of the garage. I remember being conscious, but everything was a blur. He told me that since I didn't have the balls to kill him, he'd show me what real men would do. He held me to the ground, and told me to hold that knife tight." He had to pause. Emma could see the emotions riding up in his face.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me anymore." She interrupted, trying to give him the chance to breathe.

"No, I feel like it all needs to come out. It's been held in for far too long." He sighed, and took a deep breath before he continued. "I remember seeing a red can, then I smelled the gasoline. He lit a match to the knife, and left me there to burn. He told me he'd likely be seeing me in Hell, and that it was unfortunate because he just couldn't get rid of me. Then he got in his car, and I heard the engine start as he drove away. My mother managed to crawl through the yard, and put the fire out. When the ambulance arrived , he was nowhere to be found. That was the last time I ever saw my mother. When I got to the hospital, I had fourth degree burns on my left hand. They weren't able to do anything for me, so that's exactly how I ended up this way. They returned me to the foster system when I was discharged, and I never had another family that wanted to adopt me. I get it, Emma. I do. No one wanted to deal with the kid who needed that 'extra attention', so I just stayed put until I turned 18."

All she could do was cry. She thought she had it bad? She was able to walk away. "Are you okay?" She mumbled through the tears.

"I think so. I'm glad I was able to say it." He smiled. "Thank you for listening."

"You don't have to thank me." She returned the smile. "Anytime."

"Have you had dinner yet, Emma?" He asked, trying to regain his composure.

"No. I bolted out of the Diner pretty damn fast." She laughed.

"Shall we go get some?" He asked, wiping his eyes one last time.

"Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Jones?" She smirked.

"That depends. What would the answer be if I were?"

"I'm sure you could talk me into it…" She smiled. The night was still young, and for once, she felt like she was too.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I've slacked. Sorry about that! Between writers block, and just being tangled up with a million other things, I wasn't sure where to go with this. Thanks for reading! :) I'll update sooner than later this time. Promise! :)**

Emma was slightly shocked that he wanted to walk. The nearest restaurant that served a decent meal was about three miles down the road. It was a nice day, so she was kind of glad for the scenery, and his company.

"Italian good for you, love? My treat." He smiled. That damn smirk would get her to agree to nearly anything, and sadly, she was convinced that he wasn't even trying for that. It just melted her.

"Sure, works for me!" she replied, returning the smile. "You don't have to pay for me, you know. I ca..."

"Enough." He cut her off. "I asked you to dinner, now let me be a gentleman and pay. Please, and thank you. Not another word." He scorned, with a wink.

"Okay, then." She returned a smug grin. "You're hard to argue with, you know that right?"

"So I've been told..." He laughed as they were escorted to a table. The fireplace gave off a great ambiance, and it made her glad that they kept the building somewhat cold. Both of them looked over their menus, and placed an order with the server. Talking in the mean time about anything, and everything. Favorite music, movies, books, colors... the typical stupid things you would openly discuss on a date, or so she thought. The best part was the fact that they both spit out what was on their mind the night before, and it was never spoken of again. There was an undoubted mutual respect about it, and that was something she didn't think she'd trust anyone to give. The same kind of respect that refused to let her ask about his hand in the first place. When he felt he was ready to tell her, she knew he would. At his own time, his own pace. That's probably why this was going so well. She just refused to fall so far into this entire situation that she couldn't get back out. Again. She wasn't ready to have her heart shattered again, and she knew it would take a lot to give it completely to anyone. All the trust was broken, and it wasn't even the tiniest bit of this man's fault. The food came, and went pretty much unnoticed. She stared blankly at her plate as she twirled her spaghetti, still trying to comprehend that she was out to dinner with this handsome stranger who stumbled into the diner just days ago. Her daze was interrupted as the server returned.

"Here's your champagne. Enjoy!" the server said cheerfully, leaving a silver tray with a bottle, two glasses, and a note card on the table. Emma stared at Killian blankly.

"I don't drink, and I should have probably told you that..." she began. "Now I feel bad."

"Not as bad as I do, love. I didn't order champagne." Killian said with a puzzled look on his face. Emma reached for the envelope on the tray, and pulled out a handwritten card.

 _For the lovely couple._  
 _Compliments of the one who got away..._  
 _...or did I?_

She read it to herself, and she knew the look on her face had to say more than the card ever could. She began to scan the restaurant, making eye contact with every other guest she could. She was positive that she was making these unfortunate strangers feel just as uncomfortable as she felt. "What's the matter?" Killian asked with a stern tone of concern in his voice.

"Here." she said, handing him the card. "Don't make a scene, I just want to leave. We need to find the server and ask where the hell this came from."

"I'm guessing that this..." he began, and was quickly interrupted.

"Your guess is likely the same as mine. I just don't see him anywhere." She began to panic, as she saw the familiar man walk past the bar. "I need to leave. Can we please just leave?" Emma began to panic. She hated to let this slimeball see that he had succeeded in ruffling her feathers, but she couldn't help it. She was too busy trying to figure out why he randomly just reappeared after all these years. He had no family here. No friends, from what she remembered. Clearly, he wanted something from her, and she wasn't going to lie to herself, or anyone else. He terrified her. In every way imaginable.

"I'll go get the check. Stay here." Killian said with a worried, yet disgusted look. He figured this poor excuse for a man couldn't possibly be stupid enough to go anywhere near her with all of these people around. He handed the server a fifty, and told her to keep the change, then hurriedly made his way back to their table. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Emma pushed her seat in, and they both made their way toward the door. As bad as she felt for letting him visibly get to her, she felt even worse for ruining this damn date because of him. Even worse, she just dragged an innocent man into this vortex of her own personal Hell, and there wasn't anything she could do to take that back. She was digging in her purse for her cell phone. There was no way in hell she was walking three miles back to the Diner. She started to dial for the cab, when the door closed in front of them.

"Well, well. Emma Swan. You haven't changed a bit." a voice shouted from behind. Her skin crawled with every word.

"Just keep walking." She muttered under her breath. She kept her sights on the door, although she knew he knew she had heard him.

"Don't ignore me, Emma. You, of all people, know how much I hate to be ignored." the voice followed behind her. "Clearly, you've made an entirely new life for yourself. I sure can't wait to hear about it." The sarcastic tone filled the room.

"Please, just go away!" She screamed, without ever making eye contact. "Leave me alone!"

"Now, there's that fiesty little bitch that I fell in love with! I knew she was still in there somewhere!" He sneered.

She felt Killian jolt with the comment. She nudged him. "Not. Worth. It. Just keep walking." She spoke through clenched teeth. She could feel his tension rising with every second that passed.

"What did I say about ignoring me, you bitch?" She turned as she felt him grasp her arm.

"Don't fucking touch me. Ever. What the hell do you want? Why are you even here?" She pulled away and took five steps back, almost glad that they were inside so others were seeing this happen, as well. "Quit causing a scene, and leave me alone!"

"What's the matter? You always complained that I never showed you enough attention, and now you have everyone's attention. You should be thrilled that I did this for you!" He cackled. "and I love the personal touch of finding some pitiful, worthless man to make yourself feel complete, by the way. That was the problem with us, darling. I was just too perfect. You needed to find someone whose imperfections you could thrive on to make yourself feel like a better person. So glad to see that worked out for you! I'd say that everyone watching should just give the lovely couple a hand, you know... a round of applause... but I won't say it. Oh. Damn. So sorry. The words, they just won't stop coming out of my mouth. The truth hurts."

Emma felt herself building up tears. She was fine with him tearing her apart, but what she was afraid of was happening. Killian did nothing wrong. Hell, he wasn't even her boyfriend, as this jackass was insinuating. He was hitting him where it hurt, and it was hurting her more than anything he could say about her. He could say that this didn't bother him, but she knew it was a lie. "You are the most cruel, unimaginable bastard that I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. Stay away from us." Emma scathed as she walked out the door. As if it happened for a reason, there was a cab sitting outside that was available, so they took the first chance they got. She realized once she sat down and he was out of sight, that he was coming after her. There was no doubt. Not single, shred of doubt. Unsure of his motive, but positive of the beginning of whatever it was.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian questioned, clearly concerned with the mess she had melted into. She was still shaking, tears running down her face, and rightfully so. He knew there really weren't words or anything to make it easier. He could just imagine if it were him in that situation. Sure, the situations were different, but yet the same in so many ways. What if it were his 'father' that just randomly showed up after years of not existing. He would be a complete mess too.

"Not really, but I'll get over it." She sniffled between the tears. "I just don't know why this is happening. Our date was ruined because of him. Something decent finally happens in my life, and of course he's there to destroy it. He won't stop until he does. Until he destroys me." She wiped her tears, as the driver asked where they were headed. She proceeded to uneasily tell him to take her to the coffee shop, convinced deep down that Neal would follow. Either that, or when she got home, he'd be there waiting. She still lived in the same apartment that they lived in together, back when. "He'll find me. He always does."

"I'm not trying to sound inappropriate or anything, but you're more than welcome to crash at my place until this gets taken care of. I assume you're calling the cops, since you were talking about a restraining order earlier?" He suggested, warmingly. He really didn't want to freak her out, but he also didn't want her to be alone.

"Oh, I'm definitely calling. And, although I appreciate it... I can't go anywhere. He'll get into my place. He'll break down the door if he has to. Everything I own will be gone. Everything. I don't know what he's after, but it's clearly something." She replied with a deep breath, and a half smile. "I'll be alright. Thank you, though."

"I'd like to be sure you get home, then. I'll take refuge on the sidewalk if I have to." He smiled.

She nodded and agreed. "I'll take the company if you'd like to join. I'd rather not be by myself anyway." _What the hell are you doing, Emma? Bringing him back to your place after what? One half of a messed-up date?!_ That damn conscience. She smiled as the cab pulled up to the coffee shop. "So, are you coming or what?" She grinned, getting her car keys from her purse. Although it wasn't quite the perfect ending she was hoping for, at least she had a little more time with him, to try and make the best of the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Severe writer's block! Sorry for the delay. Wasn't really sure where to go with this one. Anyway, reviews are great - the good, the bad, and the ugly. :) Just a warning of a little bit of stronger language in this one, in case that offends you.**

"I'm on the second floor. You can follow me." Emma quietly said as she closed the car door, motioning for him to trail behind.

"I said I'd take refuge on the sidewalk to make sure you were alright, love. I didn't mean to impose..." he began. "I just don't want you to be alone. Not with this nonsense happening."

She stopped half way up the stairs. "On the sidewalk? Killian, if I thought you were imposing, I'd have told you so." She said with a smile. "Like I said, I can definitely use the company tonight. We can pick a movie or something." She frantically searched for the correct key on her keyring. Her nerves were shot. She just wanted to find a hole, and jump as far in as she could, and bury herself. The fact that this man, after the embarrassment that just happened at the restaurant, still wanted to be around her was almost too much to grasp. Most people would have run the other way, as fast as they could, and never looked back. "There we go. Welcome to my humble abode, and excuse the not-so-humble mess." She joked, locking the door behind them. "I wasn't exactly expecting company."

"There's no shame in that, love." he said with a wink. "Mine is ten times worse, and I still offered for you to stay."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. She was trying hard to hide the expression that wanted to appear on her face. The way he spoke made her blush, and when he used that word? Well, she was convinced that somewhere, far away, in another world, maybe... a man that was this 'perfect' would be deemed illegal. She never met anyone that could turn her into total, unresponsive mush without effort. "Well, make yourself at home. The kitchen is over here, and the bathroom is down the hallway, and to the left. There's a huge rack of DVDs in the living room on the right. It's your pick."

"That's quite a lot of movies!" He chuckled, as he walked into the room. She followed close behind.

"I get bored easily, what can I say?" She smiled back. She peered through the blinds as she heard a car door slam. "And we've got company. Here, take my phone, go in the other room and dial 911. Say nothing, just leave an open line. They'll come even faster, trust me. That's what they always tell us to do at the Diner if someone tries to rob us or something. Just stay in there, don't come out until they get here." She whispered, shoving her cell phone in his hand. "No matter what. I'll be fine."

"Just be careful." He said with a half smile, dialing the phone. "I'm here if you need me. He just doesn't need to know that."

"I know." She whispered, trying to hide the panic that wanted to escape in her voice. "I'll be okay. I survived for years with him. Barely, but I did. What's another few minutes?" She knew she'd eat those words soon, and the next 20 minutes could possibly be the worst 20 minutes of her life, but she didn't want to let that show. "Breathe, Emma..." She muttered under her breath, with a huge sigh. She heard the exterior door downstairs open, then close. Bracing herself, she distanced herself from her door. Then came a polite knock, totally out of character for him. She ignored, and then he started to knock more violently.

"Who is it?" She asked, as if she didn't see him coming.

"Open the door, Emma. We need to talk." Neal started, slamming his fist on the door. She knew his sweet and innocent tone was a farce, for sure. She promised herself that she'd stay silent until he pushed too far, because that would be the one sure way to piss him off. "I know you heard me, bitch. I said, we need to talk."

"Is that how you begin all of your meaningful conversations, now? I don't have anything to say to you. I'll ask you nicely, please go away. Leave me alone." She knew the other way to get to him was to speak neutrally. He wanted to know he was getting to her, just like the restaurant. He had always been that way. She knew at some point, she'd probably cave to that level, but that door was staying shut. He'd have to break it down, and she knew he would if he had to.

"I came to take back what's mine. I'm not leaving without it. Open the damn door." He pounded, again.

"Neal, it's been eight years. Your shit is long gone." She snarled.

"Let me rephrase. I came to take my property back." He pounded on the door again. Every time, it got louder. Soon the neighbors would have a fit, if the cops didn't beat them to it.

"And let me rephrase. THERE IS NOTHING HERE FOR YOU. GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR." She yelled. She knew that's what he wanted, and at this point she didn't care. In one hand, she wanted him to just turn around, and go away. In the other, she wanted to stall until the police did arrive, and take the satisfaction in watching them cuff him, and drag him off to a personal hell which was only a fraction of what he truly deserved.

"Clearly, you're not getting it. I want my property back. That means you. If I can't have you, no one else can either. Open the door, Emma. It's time to come home." He said defiantly, without yelling, while violently fidgeting with the doorknob. "You know I'll break this door down. I'm just trying to be courteous, and save you from paying that repair bill."

"You're the one that isn't getting it. I'm not, I never was, and I never will be your _PROPERTY_. What the hell do you want from me? I'm not going to bother you, or your wench. Just stay out of my life, and I'll stay out of yours." Emma could feel the tears welling up inside of her, shooting from the anger that she couldn't express. She wanted nothing more than to open the door, and punch him square in the face. To leave him writhing on the floor like he did to her. But she didn't have enough strength, or a baseball bat big enough to do what she felt was deserved. Nothing could even amount to the thoughts in her head, that rightfully stayed there... If the thoughts were aloud, she'd be committed in an instant.

"You've already bothered us! We came back here, because Tamara is having our baby. We wanted a nice place to live. Instead, I come back, and this entire town has my name slandered because of YOU. You've destroyed my life, you bitch! It's now my mission to destroy yours! I should have fucking killed you when I had the chance!" He screamed, as he began violently kicking at the door. "I'm through being polite. You had your opportunity."

Emma saw Killian out of the corner of her eye, motioning that the police had just pulled up. She motioned for him to get back in the room, as Neal managed to kick the bottom part of the door loose. Wrapping his arm through the hole, he grabbed the handle and forced the door the rest of the way open. "Get out of my house!" she screamed, as loud as she could. She wanted the neighbors to hear it, and was praying that they were home. At least someone else could vouch for her, when the cops did finally get up there. She just kept telling herself that they were outside, and it would only be a matter of minutes.

"This was my place too, if you remember." He replied with a sarcastic tone as he pushed her into the wall. "Now, is that any way to speak to the man you claimed you'd love forever?"

"You'd think you'd know a lie when you heard one." She scoffed. "You were so good at telling them." She gasped for air when he reached his right hand around her throat, pinning her against the wall.

"Don't give me your sassy shit, princess. I dealt with that for far too long. You still think you're entitled, don't you? That the world should just cave in, and everything should be handed to you? How's that throne treating you now? You must feel like royalty, waiting tables... cleaning up everyone else's mess. Now you know how I felt through our entire relationship. You were the mess that I could never seem to clean up. Some things just don't change..." He smirked.

That damn smirk that she hated. The evil, rotten side of him that she always chose to ignore. Deep down, she always knew it was there. She should have run while she had the chance, years ago. She couldn't even respond with the tight grasp he had around her neck, and as the seconds passed, the grip only tightened. Kicking him would only hurt her, not him. She knew she was better off to stay still, and just hope that the cops figured out what floor this mess was on, considering it was just an open call...

"Get your bloody hands off of her!" Killian came barrelling around the corner, stopping about a foot shy of the two of them. Emma closed her eyes, but Neal's grip didn't falter.

"Oh, this is so nice! It's like a reunion! How rude of you not to tell me that your boyfriend was here, Emma." Neal stammered. "You know I don't like secrets."

"I said, get your hands off of her. If you want to take it out on someone, take it out on me." He demanded.

"How touching. I'll take a raincheck, and I'll just settle for the whore. I thank you for the offer, though. While we're having our friendly chat, I've been dying to ask you... is she as lousy in bed for you as she was for me? If my memory serves me right, it was reminiscent of fucking a corpse." Neal smirked. "You don't even have to answer. Old habits never die. ...Now, where was I, Emma? Emma, Emma, Emma. It always has to be about Emma. That gets really old, you know. It was nice to get a break from it, to be honest."

"I told you I'd leave you alone..." She choked, motioning for Killian to stay back. She heard the door to the entrance hallway slam.

"But Emma, you never will. You will haunt me until the day I die, or at least until you do. You just couldn't let it go, accept your fate. You couldn't appreciate the fact that I didn't just kill you. I thought I did to be honest, but we all fail at something, at some point. My failure just hurt me a little more than I wanted it to." Neal threatened. "So now, I'll just take care of my unfinished business. By the time anyone finds you, it'll look like he did it, or a murder-suicide. Either one works for me. Depends on if your little boyfriend behaves and minds his own business, long enough that I'll let him live to tell no one about this. No one."

Emma gagged as he strengthened his grip around her throat, only able to breathe when the rest of the door was forcefully kicked in. "Hands where I can see them!" - quite honestly the most invigorating, inspirational, desperately desired words she had ever heard.

"You called the cops on me, bitch?!" Neal started as he lost his grip, and finally showed his hands. "This isn't over, Emma. Not by a long shot."  
She watched as Neal was cuffed, and escorted out. His mouth was still spouting words off, she was sure he didn't even understand some of his own incoherent babbling. Another officer took her statement. Emma slid down the wall, eventually sitting on the floor. She put her head in her hands.

"Are you alright, love? I can get you to the hospital." Killian asked, as he slid down on the floor beside her.

"I wouldn't call it alright, but I will be.." She said as tears started running down her face. "I am so, so very sorry. For all of this. There aren't even words."

"None needed, I assure you. You don't have to apologize to me, for anything. None of this was your fault, and I hope you realize that." He smiled, wrapping his right arm around her shoulder. "He's gone. They'll make sure he gets what's coming to him."

"He'll never get what he deserves. There's no punishment harsh enough, and death is too easy." She sighed. "And the things he said to you? Those break my heart even more. You didn't deserve this, any of it. I am so sorry. I should have known better than to have something turn out for once. That doesn't happen for me."

"Stop. No more apologies. No more. I won't accept them." He started. "If you think I haven't heard every insult in the book, you're wrong. I've heard it all, and it doesn't even phase me. Don't worry about it. It goes in one ear, and out the other."

"What a freaking mess." She stammered, trying to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. "I don't even know what to do."

"It'll be alright. First, you need to call whoever owns this place, and get them to come over here. That door will need fixed. Call, then pack yourself a bag. You can come crash at my place for the night." He said, as he stood up. He extended his hand to help her to her feet as well. "Come on, no more sulking. He's gone."

She knew he was right. Having Neal in the back of her mind was giving him exactly what he wanted. The fear, the unknown, the what-if's. She knew she'd probably never get over that. She went in the other room to get her cell phone, and dialed the landlord.

"He'll be here in twenty minutes or so. You know you don't have to do this, you can go home. I've been enough of a burden on you for today. I can call the hotel down the street, it's not a big deal." She said, while throwing some clothes, and her phone charger in a duffel bag.

"You're not a burden, love. Life happens." He smiled. "If you want to be alone, I completely understand. But, if you decide you don't want to, the offer still stands. I mean it wholeheartedly, you wouldn't be a bother at all."

"I've got a lot of explaining to do before I even think of going anywhere, unfortunately." She left out a big sigh. How could anyone even want to look at her after this mess? The makeup had to be all over her face, even though she hadn't looked in a mirror. She didn't want to, she felt sure the hand marks were still there and she didn't want to see it. At this point, she was just hoping not to be evicted by the end of the hour. "But if you're up for the company, so am I." She had managed to smile a little with the answer, without forcing it. She sat on the top stair of the hallway, waiting on her landlord's arrival. She smiled again as he took a seat beside her. "Thank you, Killian. For _everything_." 


End file.
